


Sometimes I Hate It

by AmayasEve



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Attraction, Confusion, Cute, Drama, F/F, F/M, Funny, Homosexuality, Human Karkat, Injury, Issues, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Other, Romance, Sad, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayasEve/pseuds/AmayasEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I Hate It, NOW WITH ART! John ends up in the hospital after a huge accident on the first day of school, and ends up with interesting rooming arrangements that'll end up changing his views in more than one way, but there are some things John might not be ready to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is up on Fanfiction.net but here you get art. For even more art or any questions you can turn to http://smotheringpillows.tumblr.com/  
> MORE ART IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!!!

  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/407/75275866.jpg/)   


  
**Somtimes I Hate It: Chapter 1**

  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/705/sihi1p1.jpg/)   


Glass shattered across the pavement was the first thing he saw when his eyes opened again. The clear, green crystals glittering harshly against his far-away vision; pushing against the darkness he felt all around him. His head turned involuntarily upward but then fell the short few centimeters it had risen, as an intense pain shot down his neck down paralyzing him. All at once awareness possessed him violently, the muffled drone of sirens and crushing metals made his already shaking perception spin. He felt his flesh raw against the pavement and his leg was a raging forest fire, his heart started to beat faster but his mind was too disoriented to let him fully hyperventilate; which he may or may not been thankful for, he couldn’t form thoughts or feelings cohesively enough to know. He tried to connect things, little things, like the ambience around him or that he was on a road; the facts made it easier to think straight. He had been in the car. His body soaring, he remembers seeing the sky and then the black river he fell into, his breathing picked up again. He felt something warm press against his face with ooze that felt like a sheet of fabric being slowly pulled from under him, he didn’t understand the sensation until he saw it. Red leaked into his field of vision, sticking to his arm that he now saw had been laying outward as he was lying on his side, with a small portion flooding the bottom of his glasses. ‘Am I going to die?’ the boy thought, he was able to form that thought more clearly than any other he’d had before.

Suddenly his eyes picked up movement, again involuntarily, just a few feet from him he recognized a person. Another person, lying on their back facing him, the glaze in his eyes seemed to fall away just as the other boy became cognizable to him as well. He saw a grotesque amount of blood covering this boy’s face, matting his black, messy hair in a way that looked too dramatic, it reminded him of an action movie; adding to the surreal feel. The panic on the blood-splattered face infected the boy across from him, realizing he might look even worse than the male dominating his vision. Fear returning, a small guttural noise chocked the boy and he vaguely tasted metal. Without much reasoning other than pure instinctual need and craving the boy stretched his staining arm toward the matted-hair boy, his long white fingers strained outward. In a moment of mutual human understanding those long white fingers where grasped weakly by an upturned palm wrapping around them. Through his cracked glasses he saw the look of fear and mortality that he was sure he must mirroring. A sense of finality flooded through him, with a sort of calm underwhelming his previous psyche’s concern. The brown eyes of the stranger helped him feel a focused detachment from the sense of the impending looming over him. Abruptly the brown eyed boy’s eyes broke away to something above him. Before he could mourn the lost connection he saw the sky falling onto him again, he felt himself lift off. Tunnel vision sought its’ vengeance and all the droning noises fell away to the ground he had left behind. He saw doors open and wished he could scream as he was slid into the darkness.

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

“How are you feeling?” a female voice cooed. Somehow John knew it wasn’t for him but he moaned to sound. Willing his eyes to the front of his face feeling like they were buried deep behind his brain, he pushed groaning again. “Oh you’re up. I’ll be right back, I’m going to get the doctor,” She said slowly but walked briskly out the room as John’s eyes finally focused as she closed the door behind her. His eyes moved slowly and he came to the realization of being in a hospital room. He was alive. 

Just as clarity was reaching and his mind started singing things rapidly at his senses, a voice sounded at his left side. “I said Hey asshole!” A disgruntled face spat weakly. John realized it had been the blood caked boy from before, but now his light brown skin was perfectly clean except for a white bandage resting over his eyebrow and cheek. “You alright, your brain function?” He asked quickly, “You’re not going to veg out on me again right?” John, not knowing what to say, blinked and wheezed harshly as he tried to turn on his side to face the other. He laid back hissing at the pain in his torso, and the tug at the IV in his arm, as well as the tube in his nose.

“Where,” He started even though he knew it was a hospital. “How long was I out?” The other huffed and John turned his face back to him, musing how dry his throat was.

“Two days. I think, I just stopped passing out for the best of this morning,” He sounded, impatient and irritated. “If you are gonna get yourself thrown into a room with a guy, the least you could do is wake up and keep him occupied from that goddamn incessant beeping and the huffing chortle you probably think is snoring!” John laughed at the stranger’s ridiculous sense of entitlement versus physical capability. “Don’t you dare laugh, with your hand-holding fuck factory they thought we were best-fucking-frolic-through-a-field-of-happy-bullshit-ass-flowers-friends and shoved me into this room with your windy ass, instead of giving me my own room!” The brown-eyed boy finished somehow even gruffer than before.

“Wow, sorry. You’re pretty funny” John laughed again but it hurt somewhat so he relaxed into a goofy smile, his slight overbite resting on his lip. Somehow simple statements of thought were easing his brain awake. “What’s your name?” Preemptively avoiding the clear reluctance of the other as he opened his mouth to retort, he continued “If you tell me, I’ll try not to breathe so loud and stay awake.”

“Karkat Vantas,” He said as his lips pursed as he fidgeted, and John wondered if it was from not getting to huff and puff at him a bit more. A few seconds later and a woman walked in, sporting a doctor’s typical garb.

“Hi John, I’m Doctor Elise and I’m going to be helping you recover okay?” John smiled and nodded at the red-headed woman, he felt apprehensive to what he might hear but his grin seemed to stretch wider on its own accord. She carefully began inspecting him, closing the curtain when she lifted his robe. John blushed but then frowned when he saw tight pulling sutures up his torso, from pectoral to hip, skewing the side of his belly button.“Now you were in an accident Monday, and you got pretty dinged up. You have some injuries to the skin on your left side but they’re just some cuts and bruising, what we were concerned about is the trauma to your abdomen and chest, there was a bit of tearing. You were cut pretty deep with glass and your stomach lining tore on the way over. We had to give you a lot stitches. You have about fifty-six in all, but most of them are inside to hold your muscle together; so it’s going to be very important that you rest and try not to move around okay. We are going to keep a close eye on you and make sure that your insides heal right and weren’t damaged too much. So if you start feeling a lot of pain, start vomiting, feel dizzy, or faint let the staff know so we can make sure your body stays stable. Even if it’s something small, if you feel concerned let us know. We had to give you a slight skin graft to your right leg, but it’s going to look a little different so don’t be scared. Honestly you were very lucky, if the accident had happened farther away or if you had fallen just a bit differently you might not have made it.” She had sat next to John, looking him in the eye and speaking slow, but softly. “We have you on a feeding tube right now and in a few days if it looks like you’re doing better we’ll put you on liquids. You’re going to be here a while but if you need anything or have any questions, my staff and I will be a button away. Do you understand that John?” He nodded looking down, absorbing the sobering facts. Karkat had been looking intently until the curtain was pulled, and when she had finished, sure enough he was staring with a scowl on his face. Then a thought hit him.

“Where is my dad?” John felt a chill, remembering who had been driving and held his breath, realizing he wasn’t presently in the room. The woman put her hand on his and leaned in a bit with a careful smile making John almost flinch at her touch.

“He’s okay John, he’s in the next room over resting. He’s with your step-mother. She’s okay too. Your sister went out to grab some clothes and things for you all. Now all you need to focus on is getting better, you got the worst of it,” John exhaled and his chest burned as it flattened, still relief washed over him and he found his head in his pillow, blue eyes closed. “I think you’re going to be just fine, John and hey at least you still have someone you know to keep you company, the accident you were in was a large pile up, so we are kind of backed up,” She smiled again. John frowned but then smiled.

“Yeah we are best friends; in fact we’re practically family!” John said enthusiastically, turning toward the mix of shock and anger that was on Karkat’s gapping face. Yet another successful prank by John Egbert.

“Well, that’s good to hear. I have to go for now John, but I’ll be back soon to check on you more thoroughly. If you need anything at all buzz.” The woman stood and left the room, Karkat glowered with rage.

“You fuck,” He said but John just laughed again, as a cart was wheeled in with water for John and food for Karkat.

“What’s a matter best friend?” John said has the nurse help him sit up to drink, he lost his ever evasive smile as the tight pains seethed worse than his roommate. He sputtered a bit feeling pathetic as the nurse rubbed his back. The smell of Karkat’s food wafted his nose, but he wasn’t hungry with the heaviness that lay over him. He soon laid back and began to crave the soothing of sleep.

“It wouldn’t be wise to piss off your roommate idiot, especially since I’ll recover faster than you,” Karkat said threateningly, pulling John from the lulls he felt around him.

“Don’t worry Karkat, I’m a great friend you’ll see,” John said shutting his eyes.

“You say as you fucking fall asleep again!” Karkat grunted in a whisper, staring at the ceiling.


	2. Sometimes I Worry EDITED ART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I really had to tweak that picture of Karkat it was unacceptable.

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/96/bed1r.jpg/)

The next time John stirred he awoke to a familiar scene from a very foreign perspective; being played over on a small television mounted a sunrise pink wall. It was the accident he’d been in. A helicopter flew over the long stretch of highway where cars were still being scrapped off the road, and the surrounding trees were being extinguished. A grave voice commented on how tragic it was that the accident had occurred when many had been on their way to school; as it was the first day of the new school year. The screen panned to the side of the road next to burning pile of car, and the man’s voice continued relating vague estimates on the number of injured and those who hadn’t made it when ambulances and the rescues team couldn’t get through. Some people were still turning up in the woods beside the highway.

The same sloshing, grim feeling coated John’s insides; he felt sick. They’d crashed getting onto the highway, so they’d been the first to receive attention. If they hadn’t, what would have happened? Did they prevent other people from getting help? He hadn’t noticed he was wheezing, until he was assaulted with a pillow to his head.

“Hey chill the fuck out,” the tan-skinned boy growled. John turned his head tears streaming down his red face. “Jesus Fucking Christ, you really are a wind-bag aren’t you! Do realize how hard it is to sleep with your pansy-assed version of the big bad asthmatic wolf?! Even your sister was preferable to your Darth-Vader-trapped in a tornado routine, and believe me she had plenty to say,” Karkat rolled his eyes at the memory, then continued glowering. John exhaled delicately a few times and then smiled.

(New image) [](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/152/karkittttty.jpg/)

[“Rose was here?” John noticed a bag sitting on the side table. His phone was peeking out from under a jacket sleeve sitting; just within reaching distance. “She must be in school now,” He said noticing the time being around noon he thought through his blurred eyesight. ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/152/karkittttty.jpg/)

[

“Yeah, you know for a step-sister she sure felt privy to a whole fuck worth’s of personal relationships information, please tell her to mind her goddamned business and leave bed-ridden strangers the fuck alone,” Karkat shifted uncomfortable in his bed. John tilted his head, chuckling.

“What do you mean?”

“She thought we were dating or something, she sure didn’t hesitate to get to the point, the point being your ass I was supposedly fucking ten minutes into our car-apocalyptic meeting,” Karkat blushed furrowing his brow, while closing his eyes. “I mean for fucks sake have some shame or gods forbid tact, jeez that’s one creepy sister. Who the fuck even asks things like that? Who the fuck gave her permission to be a snooty busybody, that had the gall to try to psychoanalyze my supposed ‘intimacy issues,’ I swear she was getting off on the idea and before you say anything remember she was assaulting me with all the fucks I didn’t give that she somehow took as an invitation; handwritten and embossed with the seal of the Mars Emperor of Suffering, filled with the express written consent to rape my hear holes with a copious stream of completely unsolicited bullshit,” Karkat’s mouth seemed to have a hard time keeping up with him becoming a blur. John was fascinated by how many syllables he could force out at such volume but was still somehow coherent, well audible at least, Karkat seemed to have penchant for exaggerated rants that made progressively less sense as they went on. 

“Aw what! Man Rose sure can be embarrassing! But yeah we were friends a long time before her mom married my dad so we’re pretty close. In fact her cousin is my best bro! His name is Dave and he debates with Rose all the time about some ‘fraud guy’ and latent homo or incest dreams but I think she’s mostly joking with all her psychobabble stuff. He lives in another state though. Actually he lives near my biological sister, Jade; she takes care of our grandparents. I worry about her a lot though; she’s a narcoleptic so I worry about her getting around when she goes anywhere alone. Although she doesn’t seem as affected as she use to be when we were kids, I can’t remember the last time we lost her suddenly so that must be a good thing. She’s really nice and super smart, like Rose, well in a different way I guess. Jade’s better at science and horticulture stuff and Rose is kind of like a know it all; but in a good way. Well usually in a good way sometimes she says weird things, like now I guess,” John bemused happily. Karkat stared dumbfound and then recovered.

“Holy shit, when did I ever say I gave two fucking procreating fucks? I do not need your entire family tree presented on a poster board buried under your fucking rainbow of homo-glitter and macaroni flowers,” Karkat hissed.

“Ha-ha, I’m not a homosexual,” John smiled thinking about how much Karkat liked to talk, err, and yell.

“Well, your gothy sister sure seemed to think otherwise.” Karkat snorted rolling his eyes.

“Rose always says stuff like that, so where is your family?” John asked and then felt the hesitation hit him too late. Karkat stiffened and hissed.

“Mind your fucking own business!” Seething caustically he snarled and yanked the curtain around to where only his knees downward were visible. John flinched, he instantly felt guilty. He whispered an apology across the desert of silence that filled the room. John felt horrible and wished Rose had been here to relieve the awkwardness. After a few minutes of pointless moping he glanced to his sitting phone, and carefully shifted his weight to the right side of his pillow stretching his hand while unsuccessfully avoiding the stinging pain.

He scrolled through the missed calls and texts from Dave and Jade. He sighed, wondering how much school he’d missed and if it’d affect him graduating this year. He’d call Jade later; he wasn’t ready to assuage her overly-active worry gland. He clicked reply to one of Dave’s messages.

TO: DAVE lol hey, i’m okay and rose snuck my phone in for me.

FROM: DAVE yo, heard you were stitched up like one of rose’s squid-thulu dolls you sure you’re okay?? jades planning to come down there and i was gonna catch a ride with her.

TO: DAVE aw you guys don’t have to do that. i’d feel bad if you guys missed school for me.

FROM: DAVE not even a thing bro, in fact its so little of a thing scientist have gathered in a super science nerd committee to declare it the smallest unit of matter personally kicking the atom out of the equation as its too big a deal now sides we haven’t seen each other in each other in a fuckin ice-age of nothing but virtual breeze-shootin

TO: DAVE you guys are awesome! but I’m probably not much fun right now. i can only lay here its really lame

TO: DAVE Oh! i did make a friend, err well i think i might have upset him tho :(

FROM: DAVE Yeah rose mentioned that…seems like douche whats up with that anyway you hittin for the other much more stylish team now?

TO: DAVE NO! jeez i just met him and i’m not gay!

FROM: DAVE not what rose said, said there was some mad hand-macking going on some sickly inappropriate digital intercourse mothers hid their children and old prudes got the pitchforks to drive out the obscenely modernized display of finger friendly shenanigans president came down from the big D.C to personally sanctioned off the desecrated area as foreign soil setting up a border -

John stopped reading the insanely long and ridiculous compilation of the over-dramatized event that kept seeming to crop up, and responded.

TO: DAVE it wasn’t like that! we were in the same accident…i..i thought I was going to die, Dave. And he was there and there was so much blood..it was awful, way worse than in the movies…

FROM: DAVE that sounds horrible man im sorry you gonna be okay not gonna freak out and go PTSS on me right?? don’t go postal man the mail is too outdated to be cool the postal service is todays titanic, avoid that ship and its cocky ass-snoot investors

TO: DAVE hahha i think i’m okay…just a little shaken up.. John hesitated. i’m okay, and when you come down we’ll definitely have an anti-mail party lol federally funded!

John sighed and stared at the wall entering a daze. He shivered, rubbing the nervous eruptions on his arms gently. He glanced at the clock, restless. He squinted, not wanting to put on his glasses he gave up and slumped back. He cautiously turned his head to Karkat’s closed curtain, his silhouette still.

“Hey, Karkat?” John asked, hoping.

“What, now?” Karkat groaned. John nibbled his lip.

“I’m sorry I upset you, I won’t be so insensitive,” John said wondering if it was even the right thing to say.

“Just shut up, idiot,” Karkat sighed and pulled back the curtain to its open position harshly, grunting once more with the strain. John watched as Karkat grabbed his side.

“So how bad off are you?” John asked concerned as Karkat flopped back down. His brown eyes slid to the corners to look at John without turning his face.

“Not as fucked as you were, obliviously. I got broken ribs, a fucked face, a concussion, and a fractured leg,” Karkat looked at the TV displaying a commercial. John’s eyes rolled down the body in view noticing the slightly lumpier leg under the sheets.

“It looked a lot worse before, your whole face looked mangled, but you look pretty good I bet it won’t even look bad. It’ll be one of those cool wounds Nic Cage would have!” John said excitedly.

“Tch. Yeah no shit, it looked bad to you; you didn’t have to see your ass stuck with glass in your fucking torso. You looked like you’d been gutted and you probably weren’t far off from it,” Karkat said slowly trailing off, eyes trained on the TV. John swallowed; a flash of Karkat’s panicked face violated his calm.

“Oh.” Karkat’s eyes moved toward the pathetic sound, seeing the blue eyes shaking.

.\ 

“I mean it looked worse than it was, just like it was for me. You’re fine obviously,” Karkat amended.

“Yeah, you’re right. I hope my dad and mom are okay, I’m glad Rose is still able to go to school too,” John let out a breathy chuckle, his eyes turned to the wall, unable to penetrate through it.

“The doctor said they’d be released soon, they really weren’t as bad as you,” Karkat paused and then added hastily, “AND DON’T THINK OF PULLING YOUR UNWANTED PSEODOU HOMO-FRIEND SHIT AGAIN, WHEN THEY’RE IN HERE LATER!”

“Haha, oh come on it’s pretty funny!” John smiled, “Besides we’re going to be stuck here for a while, we might as well keep each other entertained. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Karkat’s lip sagged to the right in an exasperated defeat. He looked so funny John giggled again, “I bet you ten bucks by the time you check out we’ll be the best of friends.”

“Ha, fine I’ll take that bet,” Brown eyes rolled heavily. “Why would I ever talk to you outside this place? So far the only thing you’ve done is give me insomnia and left me alone with your crazy-ass sister! Not to mention the looks all the nurses keep giving me!”

“Well there’s one reason! I’m a pretty good prankster! I also like action movies, ones like Con Air, that used to be my favorite as a kid. What kind of movies do you like to watch Karkat?” John’s enthusiasm gave him an airy voice that sounded highly animated for someone lying so still. Karkat’s visible disgusted snarl pulled his lip over his teeth, irritated by the overly happy boy.

“Why should I tell you?” John thought about this.

“Because we here now, and it wouldn’t be wise to piss off your roommate you’re going to be stuck with and can make you miserable idiot.” John said reiterating the gruff boy’s previous threat back at him. “Besides we already faced death together and I’d rather not remember you like that,” he said still smiling.

“Oh my god, fine, whatever! I like romance movies okay! And shut up because their obviously ten times more superior to anything you could possible like!” Karkat frowned, crossing his arms.

“Haha, no way! Romance huh? I wouldn’t have guessed that for you,” John smirked a bit. “What about games do you play any games?”

“Grr, I play an mmorpg with my friends and fighting games.” Karkat relented.

“Oh cool, I like adventure games what mmo? I play a few online with my friends, I used to play this awesome Ghost Busters one but no one would play it with me. That and my computer had a hard time running it which sucks because I got it for a great price!”

“That sounds stupid. I play Sbrub, and lead a pathetic team of 12 in a lame fruity guild that I never wanted to be in the first place. You know what scratch that, it’s an awesome team now, because of my perilously leadership and we finally placed on the boards,” John gasped and then coughed. He spoke though the coughs trying to ease the irritation his inhale had caused his diaphragm.

“I play Sbrub too! I’m the leader I guess, but I think that’s just a title. My guild is 413-Earth, human race. I’m an Heir of Breath, it’s weird how the game doesn’t let you pick a lot of things for your character like other games. It’s also kind of the reason it’s so cool. Like destiny or something. I was so excited when I got to God Tier and saw my cool outfit!”

“How the fuck did your pansy ass manage that?! My gods an Heir of Breath, it all makes sense now,” Karkat groaned but seemed to pull his lip under his teeth trying not to laugh in the same way John saw Dave do occasionally.

“Because I’m awesome, that’s how! Heh maybe if you’re nice I’ll give you pointers, and my role is cool! What role are you then?”

“Yeah right, your faggotty winds can just keep doing what they’re best at and that’s blowing. I’m a Knight of Blood, which again proves my superior abilities,” John rolled his eyes.

“What’s your screen name maybe I’ve seen you? What server do you play on?” John asked excited.

“Doubt it, I play on A2. You said you were humans right? That means you’re on the B-servers and oh no I’m not giving you a chance to stalk me digitally too. ” 

“Oh come one we can still play in the medium and in the dream quests too! Mine is ectoBiologist. So wait you’re a troll kind? That’s pretty cool, I heard a lot crazy stuff from Alternian sessions. It’s pretty different from the Earth sessions huh?”

“If by different you mean better and more challenging then yes. It so different that we might as well be playing different games, I’m playing Sbrub and you’re playing flower picking for derpy, windy assholes,” Before Karkat could continue a nurse came in with a meal for Karkat and the dreaded nutritional supplement that was going to run down the tube in John’s nose to his stomach. He looked in envy as Karkat picked at his meal frivolously, obviously a picky eater. The doctor then came in and looked at both boys individually. Throughout the process the two remained virtually silent listening past the curtain but could never quite make out the conversation the other was having completely. John continued to ask Karkat questions, getting grunts and one word answers as he pushed his food around. John eventually felt the need to rest again, even though he didn’t wish to mentally. He woke up as Rose commented something to Karkat in a hushed tone.

“Hi, Rose” John said opening his eyes still groggy and feeling achy.

“John, how are you feeling? I brought you some reading material; I apologize for not being here more. Our father wouldn’t let me miss school, I’m also preparing the house for Jade and Dave’s arrival,” John looked over Rose relieved to see only the bandage on her arm.

“Rose you’re so awesome taking care of everything like this, I’m so glad you’re okay,” Rose smiled pulling a chair to the bedside. “How are mom and dad?”

“They are fine; in fact you’ll probably see them this evening when they’ve been released. The process has been a bit slow going with the hospital under duress by the accident. Now you didn’t answer my question John, how are you?” She looked at him with a passive face but John frowned hearing the usual intrigue under her flat tone.

“I’m alright,” John said looking away. She didn’t press him, but he knew she’d noticed. “When do you think Jade and Dave will get here?”

“I believe they will arrive sometime this Friday,” She took out her knitting needles and asked if John needed anything. He told her no and watched her coax the blue strands into a river, she was making him something. “Would you like me to try to bring you your school work? Father said he would be talking with the school soon, I’m sure they’ll be understanding due to the circumstance,”

“Nghh, not really, I guess I should do it anyway,” John groaned really not feeling academic in his best of moods. Rose nodded.

“Yes, I figured as much, how did you sleep?” She looked up from her hands casually.

“As loud as fuck,” Karkat shouted, John giggled.

“I guess alright, I just feel so tired. I don’t think I even dreamed,” Rose agreed, his body was probably exhausted. Soon his father wandered into the room and began examining and fussing over John, while Rose went to sit with her mother. He kept saying how proud he was of John for being such a man about the situation and John rolled his eyes and laughed. The whole time the tiny television quietly buzzed with activity and the other occupant remained silent. They talked for a while until Rose said she had to leave as visitor hours were over, but before she left John motioned her down for him to whisper into her ear. Karkat looked over, his interest piqued.

“I’ll see what I can do, please call if you need me, I’ll have my phone on hand,” She said leaning down to hug John as best she could. She went to their parent’s room, to assist her mother into her car as Rose had driven over. John’s father had explained how he wanted to keep an eye on his mom because she still was feeling a bit sick; however he’d be back tomorrow after work. Giving John a long kiss on the head he left for the night. John sighed, tired from all the fussing but so relieved at seeing his father’s face in person. John looked over to see Karkat presumably asleep and found himself facing the irritating fact that he was also tired, AGAIN. He closed his eyes a let his body do what came natural, expecting another night of darkness. However, he wasn’t so fortunate.

](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/152/karkittttty.jpg/)


	3. Sometimes I Freak Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness I've been busy with school but even worse is that I can't seem to draw-for this story it keeps fighting me every time but I promise it will get better soon. follow me on tumblr for more homestuck art and coming soon bonus art for Sometimes I Hate It. : Smotheringpillows is my username. thanks to the love!   
> PS The writing does get better ^^;

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/845/karch3.png/)

Karkat grumbled yet again awoken by a devastatingly irritating wheezing. He swore as soon as he could stand he'd put the damn derp out of his misery, and then he noticed something different. John was wailing. Breathing way harder than he should have been, coughing and convulsing at the strain. Murmurs slowly losing their subtly as his mind seemed to be summoning far harsher cries. He was obviously having a nightmare, something Karkat was no stranger to. Still, if the kid couldn't even handle laughing too hard what was this doing to him? What should he do? Karkat found himself lost panicking somewhat; he couldn't think. He knew he should wake the boy up at the least but it took some time to find his tongue.

"H-hey, dumbass wake up," Karkat said at far too low a decibel to be heard above the pitiful howls. "John," he called softly somewhat flustered at resorting to the other's name so quickly, a silly intimacy to be embarrassed over he decided, he'd call the jerk's name all goddamn day if he wanted. "John, shut up and wake up already," he said loudly. The other continued unaffected.

"No," John whimpered. This pissed Karkat off even though he knew it wasn't directed at him or his commands.

"JOHN, WAKE YOUR FAGGOTY ASS RIGHT THE FUCK UP! I SWEAR I WILL TEAR INTO YOU SO HARD IN THE MORNING IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, THAT EVEN STITCHES WON'T HELP YOU!" John stirred, Karkat smirked. Now they were getting somewhere. "THAT'S IT DICK HEAD, TRY AS YOU MAY TO ESCAPE ME I AM RIGHT HERE AND I WILL FUCK YOUR SHIT UP. SO HELP ME GOD IF I'M NOT IN PRISON TOMORROW AFTER I FONDLE YOUR PUNY ESPHOGAS WITH A ROCK THE SIZE OF FLORIDA," That out to do it.

"Hah," John wheezed out eyes bursting open as he shivered into the surrounding darkness. He panicked and cried out, "NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" His voice cracked hoarsely resembling the way loud static interference affected a peaceful melody. He covered his face with his hands, clawing for the life that had disappeared in the blackness. Karkat was taken aback, completely unhinged at a display he couldn't even see and somehow that made it worse. Heart racing, and the terror infectious, Karkat called out to John again almost pleading.

"YOU'RE OKAY! YOU'RE RIGHT HERE, IN THIS ROOM!" John paused. Karkat? The hospital. That's where he was, he remembered. He slowly let his hands fall to his side, breathing restlessly. His body was wet and burning, he felt choked like his whole chest was being crushed and torn all at once.

"Karkat? Karkat!" He rasped, horror receding and returning as waves.

"Yes idiot, be quiet now," Karkat whispered, a bit awestruck.

"The black, the black!" John whimpered, Karkat felt embarrassed to witness such a raw display of pure fear. It felt like something he shouldn't be privy to and something so entirely human that he wondered if the insanity was as easy to catch. He stopped thinking, unease filling him at the idea that the human conscience could be easily pushed. He reached for the mutual light mounted on the wall between them flicking it on, suddenly uncomfortable in the shadows. John's wide-eyed and blood-colored face frightened the messy haired boy more than he like to admit, he couldn't tear his eyes away either; control slowly slipping away.

"You are fine." Karkat said slowly to the air. John looked at him in the dim light, once again shoving his hand into the space between them. Karkat, once again squeezed the hand this time looking away as embarrassment took over as the chief emotion, which he was at the moment okay with. "It's okay. Dork," Karkat added and John seemed to respond to him the shaking waning. Fifteen minutes flowed and John began to feel ashamed and childish.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and slipped his hand back, cradling it.

"I don't mind, just don't freak out. You are right here, even though I shouldn't even have to say it," Karkat stared at John, feeling hesitation in the idea that he wasn't going to start writhing in his personal oblivion again. He was having a hard time conversing his typical way and he felt his skin crawl with his stuttering. He wanted to spit and hiss, but the tension had forced his hand; he couldn't find the voice. "You should tell the doctor," Karkat said feeling around for his buzzer.

"No!" John frowned heavily "I don't want them to know, they'll tell my dad and then I might be here longer and he'll worry. He'll try to miss work and we can't afford that!" "You could have seriously fucked up your insides with all that shit, you need tell them or you will be here longer. Besides you probably need, like mental counseling or some shit," Karkat said with a furrowed brow.

"No! NO! I'm fine, I just had a nightmare. Please, don't say anything!" John begged forcing his voice to stop sounding rough, while trying to control his breathing made him feel light-headed.

"Don't be a jack-ass, just let them take a look at you," Karkat said but wavered hitting the button.

"Please Karkat, I'm okay. I promise, just don't," John's eyes shook.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrra GHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FINE!" Karkat threw the buzzer down against his better judgment. "ONE FUCKING CHIRPY ASS PEEP FROM YOU AND I'M CALLING THEM!" Karkat pointed a finger at the nodding boy.

"Thanks Karkat, I'll be quiet," John said smiling, adjusting the sheets. Of course that'd be because he wasn't going to go to sleep.

"I mean it Egbert," Karkat felt suspicious but laid down and closed his eyes, he probably wouldn't go to sleep just yet to be safe.

"Goodnight," John said grinning. Neither turned off the light between them.

Karkat hissed at the bright light coming through the window, he hadn't slept well. Again. He looked over at his roommate and noticed his eyes drooping as well. He adorned his typical scowl ready to face the fucking day.

"Hey fuck face, you didn't sleep did you?" Karkat hadn't heard one single wheeze the whole night, something was up.

"Yes I did sleep," John said rolling his eyes, trying to be convincing. He almost bit his lip but he knew that was his biggest tell from experience so he was able to stop himself. 

"Bullshit, you're breezy ass is busted there is no way I slept that long and didn't hear you," The darker skinned boy narrowed his eyes, noticing John lick his lip. He fucking knew it. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't rat you out?"

"Because, please?" Karkat stared incredulously. "Because uh- oh look a distraction," John said flinging his phone while Karkat actually looked the way he had pointed at the wall. Idiot.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"You can use my phone anytime you want if you don't tell, I noticed you didn't have one and you must want to tell someone you're okay," John stared as he watched Karkat pause mid-rant. He raised one side of his lip, looking at the phone considering. He had been dying for one, for days.

"FINE." He huffed and logged onto his guild's chat almost immediately. Egbert had him cornered. He pretended he didn't see that smirk.

carcinoGeneticist opened a guild memo- 612 Alternia-:

CG: HEY FUCK HEADS DON'T THINK BECAUSE I WASN'T ONLINE, YOU'RE FREE TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I AM IN THE HOSPITAL, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M SLACKING OFF! I SEE WHO WAS TAKING A FUCKING VACATION AND BELIEVE ME YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE DOING PUSH UPS ONA MOUNTAIN OF GRAVEL AND SANDPAPER UNTIL YOUR ANUS BURSTS FROM THE ATTENTION ITS GOING TO BE GETTING FROM THE SHAME-FAME I'M ABOUT RAIN DOWN ON YOU!

grimAuxiliatrix began responding to memo:

GA: I Assume Your Current Condition is Due To The Accident That Has Been On The News Recently Are You Alright? I Must Admit I've Been Trying To Contact You Since School Started And As Your Absence Has Become Prolonged It Apparent To Even The Most Absent Minded Of Us.

CG: YEAH I'M FINE, I'LL BE BACK SOON. IF I SURVIVE THE BRAIN HEMMORRAGE THAT IS MY ROOMATE, BUT I GUESS I'M IN THE BEST PLACE FOR MY BRAIN TO RAGE QUIT ALL OVER ITSELF AND SQUIRT SLUDGE OUT MY EARS.

GA: It's Interesting That You Mention A Roommate Issue, My Acquaintance Also Alluded To A Friend Experiencing Similar Boarding Issues. No Doubt A Symptom Of The Overwhelming Numbers and Casualties.

gallowsCalibrator began responding to memo:

GC: OH OUR F34RL3SS L34D3R HAS B33N 1NC4PC1T4T3D, LOOKS LIK3 1TS T1M3 FOR ON3 OF 4R4D14'S CORPS3 P4RT13S!

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP I AM SERIOUSLY INJURED HERE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CHARACTER WHILE I'M GONE, I SWEAR IF I COME BACK AND I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING SPACE AGAIN I WILL BAN ALL OF YOU!

GC: 1F YOU B4N 4LL OF US TH3R3 WON'T B3 A GU1LD STU1P1D! :D B3S1D3S 1 TH1NK YOU'R3 4V4T4R SM3LLS SO GOOD WH3N H3 TURNS TH4T R3D COLOR! OH! OH! 1 B3T YOU SM3LL GOOD WITH 4LL YOUR BOOBOOS YOU SHOULD L3T M3 T4KE CAR3 OF YOU!

CG: HOW DO YOU MANAGE TO BE THE CREEPIEST IN SITUATIONS WHERE THAT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE LET ALONE APPROPRIATE? I MEAN REALLY I'M ON MY DEATH BED AND YOU'RE JIZZING YOUR NOSEGASM ALL OVER ME LIKE IT'S THE FUCKING NATIONAL PASSTIME AT A FUCKING FREAKY BLIND SMELLING PERVERT PARADE.

terminallyCapricious began responding to memo:

TC: Oh MoThErFuCk No! BeSt FrIeNd ArE yOu OkAy, DoN't WoRrY bRo I'lL bE tHeRe BeFoRe YoU kNoW iT. hOnK :o( dOn'T gO mOtHeRfUcKiNg DyInG oN mE.

CG: I'M NOT ACTUALLY DYING YOU IDIOT, YOU DON'T NEED TO BOTHER COMING TO THIS GERM INFESTED SMELL HOLE.

TC: dOn'T wOrRy I'm On My MoThErF-iNg WaY. ;o)

terminallyCapricious has stopped responding to the memo.

CG: NO YOU INTOXICATED IDIOT! UGH!

twinArmageddons began responding to memo:

TA: oh man kk are you ok. that acciident looked pretty bad. hey can you bring me my cd when you come back? You know when you're better

arachnidsGrip began responding to memo:

AG: So, since you're clearly too 8usy healing from your already 8unched up your ass panties surgery, I will 8e taking over as leader for you. As I'm clearly the only person capa8le person for the jo8.

CG: FUCK. YOU. BOTH. YOU KNOW WHAT SINCE YOU ALL THINK THIS SITUATION IS SO FUCKING PISS-YOUR-DIAPERS-FOR BABIES FUNNY I'M MAKING ERIDAN TEMPORARY LEADER.

GA: I Think You Are Being A Bit Unfair Not To Mention Rash.

TA: seriiously kk wtf 

AG: No! Y8u Can't 8e Serious!

caligulasAquarium began responding to memo:

CA: a wwise choice for once I wwill exceed your farthest expectations as your replacement.

CG: AHAH! SO YOU FUCKS ARE PAYING ATTENTION NOW AREN'T YOU! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING TOO COMFORTABLE YOU PHILANDERING FISH FUCK, I'LL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT.

CG: I HAVE TO GO; THIS DOUCHE WANTS HIS PHONE BACK. DON'T THINK I WON'T BE BACK TO CHECK UP ON YOU ASSHATS. HAVE FUN~ HAHAHHAH!

carcinoGeneticist stopped responding to memo.

Karkat's smirk soon turned to a sigh when he remembered Gamzee was making his high ass across town right now just to check on him. He definitely didn't want to explain him to John and a bunch of scared-shitless nurses.

"Hey my friend is going to be here later, just a warning he's pretty weird but don't say anything or I'll punch you in the face," Karkat said quickly, folding his arms defensively. He threw John's phone back to him who had asked for it when it buzzed from a text he'd received.

"Oh cool! What's his name?" John said wondering what kind of person Karkat's friend would be, he couldn't quite get a full picture.

"Gamzee," Karkat found himself more nervous with John's curiosity. John was about to respond when the door flew inward making both boys turn startled.


	4. Sometimes I Meet People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm sorry but I've been very very busy. School was something that has almost taken a back seat because of health, work and on top of that I'm moving for the third time in two years. So I can't find the motivation to draw and write right now. But this story has chapters all the way up until the late teens on fanfiction.net so I'll be uploading from there. Any art won't come until summer.

"John!" Long black hair flowed behind a swiftly turning head and coming to rest on exposed shoulders. Her green eyes shimmered and her lips pursed as her eyes met the sunken ones of blue. Her eyes scanned his small form and her breathe caught. Karkat watched the girl's small movements as she made her way to the bed slowly, smile catching on the dopes face. He watched her with great interest; his first thought was that she was his girlfriend. Oh. Huh.

"Jade!" he said carefully lifting his hands toward the green topped girl, "You're here early," Karkat recalled her name and realized, embarrassed, that it was his sister. "Where-," John was cut off by a blonde standing in the doorway.

"Yo," the pale boy waved sauntering over, plopping on the bed by John's feet.

"Dave!" John said beaming even wider or maybe he wasn't, Karkat felt unsure for some reason, then he stopped caring altogether and flipped the television on. This caught John's attention, "Guys meet my new best friend Karkat!"

"Fuck! Stop introducing me like that!" Karkat yelled as the two now looked over to the suddenly small-feeling boy with his black feather-ruffled hair.

"Hello Karkat, I'm Jade!" She giggled, ignoring Karkat's scowl, "And this is Dave," she said knowing he wouldn't introduce himself.

"Sup," he said turning his attention away from Karkat, which he'd wanted but the blonde did it in a way that pissed him off. What was this guy's problem?

"Karkat's been taking such good care of me you guys!" John said and then saw a pillow flop against the wall.

"Shut the fuck up Egbert! I have not!" Karkat grumbled and John chuckled making the brown-eyed boy burn. Jade and Dave just stared at each other.

"John are you doing okay?" Jade said fussing over him, her hands resting on his face worried.

"Show us your stitches." Dave said poker faced. Jade looked at him harshly.

"Dave now's not the time!"

"You're right I want to see them after their healed," He pulled the blanket down with a tug. "Ante up John let's see the damage."

"Alright," John said laughing nervously, he lifted up his gown thankfully he'd had boxers put on him. They all turned to stare at the pulling knots on the pale soft torso, Karkat had only caught a glimpse once when it had been time for a sponge bath and the nurse hadn't closed the curtain before his gown had come off. Dave whistled and John pushed his gown down wincing when his IV caught from overextending his arm.

"Oh my! John your leg!" Jade said moving everyone's attention to that area, his leg's skin was raw and thin in half spiral from his knee to his ankle.

"Yeah it's pretty nasty," John said, frowning. Dave inspected closer holding his glasses to his face with one hand. John thought it was funny, because Dave is actually pretty squeamish.

"I think this skin is Ronald Regan's balls, dude you got presidential sack on your leg I didn't think you were so patriotic," John and Jade gave resounding 'ew' laughing and Karkat just looked disgusted. Before Dave could predictably go on a spiel which probably would've ended in rapping the national anthem in a more 'ironic way' Rose came in placing her keys in a knitted purse.

"Sharing battle scars are we?" Rose said noting the covers position. "John I have the things you requested," She said placing her bag on the other side of John's feet that Dave wasn't occupying.

"Oh sweet!" She pulled out a small portable DVD player, four movies, and a book. John grabbed the book as she slid it into his reaching distance knowingly whilst putting the other items on the crowed table in a shoe box she'd been carrying in her other hand.

"Here Karkat," John said smiling holding the book out for him to take. Karkat's face must have been quizzical because John continued, "I thought you might be bored so I had Rose bring you a book. I don't have any romance books but this one was my birth mom's so it's kind of special, I think it has romance in it I know it was her favorite so I think you'll like it," Karkat frowned, what was he supposed to say to that, in front of strangers no less. John had put him in such an awkward position. Karkat felt the whole room looking at him, he was about to yell for John to keep his stupid book and ideas to himself but he saw that arm shaking form the strain. He snatched the book both roughly and carefully.

"You don't need to do that kind of thing stupid," He said blushing at the window he was now facing.

"Heh, you're welcome Karkat," John said happily.

"I didn't say thank you," Karkat retorted.

"Whoa who turned up the homo in here?" Dave asked interrupting John's response who turned red-faced.

"I'm not gay! I just don't want Karkat to be bored!"

"Hey man it's cool, I can dig the rainbow all different shades of color. And shades are something I can really get behind; don't let me get in the way of your Japanese school girl confession. Dang the love in here's so thick I think I just about OD on reproductive juices. Fuck now I'm feeling it too, gonna have to go downstairs and find me a sweatshop so I can burst through the door and get my interracial swag on, it don't matter to them because a husband's better than a Nike. Jumps right in my arms and as I carry that barely legal across the threshold, everyone's clapping even though the whippers whippin' and they lost pay for a day. So don't mind me bro, but just so you know we're registered at Macy's," Dave said face even, Karkat's eye twitched.

"What the fuck was that! What the fucking shit is wrong with you?!" Karkat shouted.

"That's just Dave being the 'cool guy he is'," Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Really because to me it sounded like he was having an aneurysm OF STUPID FUCKING IDEAS THAT ARE SO DEVASTINGLY IDIOTIC PEOPLE ARE GIVING SEMINORS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHY THE GODS WOULD PUT SOMEONE SO INCAPABLE OF NORMAL FUNCTION ON EARTH IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE THAT IT'S FUCKING BAFFELING. I WOULDN'T DATE THAT THREE-QUARTERS-TO-HALFWAY-THERE GOOF IF HE WAS THE LAST ATTRACTIVE MAN ON EARTH!"

"So, you think he's attractive?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"You do date men then?" Rose said passively. Dave stayed stoic.

"WHAT IN THE EVER LIVING-GODS-FORSAKENED-MOTHER-LOVIN-FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Karkat blushed and scrambled to recover, he looked over at John staring at him blank-faced. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND ASKS A STRANGER PERSONAL QUESTIONS LIKE THAT?!"

"I believe you prompted the question by alluding to preferences in your previous statement, but I'm sure our inference is absolutely baseless," Rose's sardonic words made her black lips curve in their familiar manner. "Since you're clearly uninterested in our response to the completely unbroached subject of your questionable sexuality to the point of head-banging apathy, allow me to say that most of us here share an equal if not greater lethargy for contemplation of the truly shrouded mystery. Rest assured when you make your stunning revelation, we will all surely wet ourselves in shock."

"FUCK YOU BLONDIE YOU CAN TAKE YOUR SNOOTIE SHIT AND STUFF IT UP YOUR ASS! WHICH, NO, I HAVE NO INTEREST IN! NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I'D LIKE TO TRY TO HOPELESSLY WASH MY CONSCIENCENESS THROUGHLY OF THIS ENTIRE EXCHANGE BEFORE IT BECOMES A PERMANENT FIXTURE FOR ME TO NOT GIVE A FUCK OVER AT A LATER DATE!" Karkat tugged the curtain slowly around with his right hand while placing his left ahead of it in a visible perspective to share a rather rude finger with the others. Thankfully he was undisturbed by the others until he heard a familiar noise echo in the hallway.

HONK.

"FUCK."


	5. Sometimes I Can't Help It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! For all bad grammar and writing it gets better later but I've mostly started this for fun but I've been so busy that it's been hard to enjoy it right now. So this summer I will probably finish and re-write it because I love this story. Read the note in chapter 4 for more info.

John couldn't help but feel a bit miffed at how the first meeting between his friends and Karkat had went, but if he was being completely honest it couldn't picture it ending any differently. He rolled his baby blues and decided he'd pacify Karkat later. It was when Jade was about to ask him something that he heard something. There was a distinct quiet following the sound, all becoming silent except for a single curse from behind that Iron Curtain of Karkat's. Seconds later a tall figure burst through the already horribly abused door, the messy hair of a black lion's mane cascading around a face of white.

"Karbro where are you at motherfucker!" The sight of this painted man and his polka dotted pants had convinced John he must be hallucinating, he pinched his arm; Dave drawing a similar conclusion also pinched John.

"Right here you big lug-chucker, calm down. You're giving them a heart-attack," Karkat said pulling the curtain back, his eyes seemed to be half-lidded in a sort of patient calm that looked so foreign to the shot boy's face. John felt his face contort in a sort of awed shock that admittedly was probably an over-reaction, until the following actions took place.

"Oh man Mother-fucker look at the up and messed up face," The tall man crossed the room and begin mothering much in the same way Jade had done for the bucked-tooth boy only a short while ago. Stranger still, Karkat obliged the touching without much of a fuss other than brief grunts; he even leaned into the long-armed hug by the strange older boy. Were these two to an item? John transfixed on the scene, recalled that he had mentioned an odd friend would be stopping by. The lack of clarification versus the current display of affections made John question the others possible motives and kind of gave him a stomach ache. Maybe he was scared John wouldn't accept him, if he were gay? That seemed plausible.

"I told him to calm down, I'm sorry he got away from me," The room focused on a new visitor, a pretty short-haired girl with jade lipstick and a demure ensemble. "I hope you are feeling well Karkat. Hello," The girl half waved at the party shyly before joining the other two.

"Kanaya?" Karkat asked just as perplexed by the female's presence as the rest of them.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind I figured Gamzee could use an escort," She sat at the edge of the short male's bed as 'Gamzee' crawled into the side of Karkat petting his head.

"Yeah it was all miraculous how this mother-fucking kind ass lady decided she'd up and join me on my way to visit my best bro as he's all healing up from some crazy nasty bad jujus," The tall boy said seeming to get lost repeatedly by his own words.

"Oh man a Juggalo? Like for real? That's pretty crazy," Dave said excited at the 'ironic opportunities' most likely, although his voice and face didn't seem to indicate as much.

"Man, what's that? Everyone's always asking me crazy things like that, small world huh? I mean how does someone even be something, really?" the obviously oblivious (and high?) man asked. Dave smirked, stoically if you could call it that, and pulled out his iphone.

"I'll show you," Dave took a step forward before skinny arms waved him frantically away.

"OH NO, PUT THAT AWAY!" Karkat screamed. "IT TOOK FOREVER TO CALM HIM DOWN LAST TIME, AND IF HE'S APPARENTLY BLOCKED IT OUT, THEN YOU BETTER PRESENT YOUR ASS IN PRAISE THAT HE ISN'T GOING TO RAGE ALL OVER YOUR SHIT FOR SOME SORT OF BLASPHEMIES HE ISN'T EVEN FULLY AWARE OF."

"What?" Dave asked.

"It would be in your best interest if you don't share that media with our friend, it upsets him," the short-haired girl reinforced the angry boy's words. Dave shrugged and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Aw what and is all everyone all upset about?" Gamzee said concern sliding in and out of his concentration.

"Don't you worry about it, just shut your clown ass up and chill out," Karkat said patting the taller boy's hair down his normal scowl resumed its occupancy. At this point the silent Rose, who had been observing fervently while adjusting John's pillows, spoke.

"Excuse me for interrupting this crisis aversion, but I believe I know you," The blond spoke her eyes directed to the scarf wearing girl sitting at Karkat's feet.

"Oh?" the woman asked turning her chin outwards slightly.

"Yes, forgive me for being presumptuous, but can I inquire of you a screen name for an online game?" the black haired girls eyes widened a tad and her lips parted.

"Tentacletherapist?" She asked.

"Grimauxiliatrix?" Rose countered. "I thought as much our recent correspondences contained far too many similarities in regards to our current events to be coincidental," Rose seemed to beam at the girl. The two met in the middle of the room, shaking hands meeting each other for the first time.

"This is the fucking acquaintance you are always going on about?" Karkat's face danced through half expressions, trying to decide how to feel about this revelation.

"Wait," John said tuning in, trying to sit up a bit more "Didn't you once say that you thought your 'secret friend' went to our school?"

"It was increasingly likely possibility; my assumptions seem to be accurate as of this moment. In fact I'm going to take a bold leap and say that all of the persons in this room save for Jade and Dave, share the same institution of subpar learning," Rose said with Kanaya nodding in agreement. Silence filled the room.

"Karkat!" John said suddenly, "We can hang out at school now!"

"Oh my gods," Karkat covered his face with his hands shaking it vigorously to the point it looked like he was trying to rub the heels of his palms into his cornea.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with scattered conversations and laughter, and the occasional screams from a certain male. The two groups had begun merging nicely; Dave and Gamzee had a rap off of sorts, Rose and Kanaya shared a dialogue the rest either couldn't or didn't wish to get caught up in, and Jade and John busied themselves annoying Karkat. Soon the nurse came in to reveal the time and the friends began to share their goodbyes. John smiled and fulfilled hugs with a tired expression suddenly tired with the excitement, but feeling the best he'd had in days. He laid his head back as the door shut and closed his eyes. He then shook his head remembering he didn't wish to sleep.

"Hey, Karkat want to watch a movie?" John watched as Karkat's concentrated stare broke to look at him.

"I doubt you have anything I could possibly call a film, but at the risk of my brain stem strangling itself, if it'll keep you quiet for a while then go for it," Karkat huffed waving a hand at him. John smiled and carefully retrieved the devices from the shoe box and set the player up on top of his lap.

"I've never seen these before, I asked Rose to get movies you might like so," John trailed off smiling as the player activated and the DVD logo began bouncing on the screen asking for a disk insertion. "Which one do you think we should watch first?" John asked holding up two cases toward Karkat. One was a black and white film and the other a rather new romantic comedy.

"Why are you doing this?" Karkat asked looking at his lap face befuddled causing John to frown. "Why are you being this nice to me? It pisses me off that you're being this nice to me for someone you just met, who acts the way I do. Even if you want to be friends, it just feels like too much," John shook his head.

"Because I know we are gonna be best friends that I don't need to think about it too hard when it comes to being nice. You know you can still back out of our bet and save yourself a few dollars now!"

"I think I'll be just fine," Karkat rolled his eyes, "Put the black and white one on." He stated but looked away. John opened the player and placed the movie in and then began thinking about the recent events of the day. He knew he shouldn't piss Karkat off when he seemed so calm, and he knew he shouldn't be nosy but the curiosity burned in him so fiercely.

"Hey Karkat?" John stuttered adjusting the volume and screen settings absent-mindedly.

"What?" Karkat said situating himself to look at the screen comfortably.

"Never mind, I'm getting in your business just forget it," John said quickly both resisting his urges and chickening out simultaneously.

"What?! I hate when people do that, it's so annoying!" Karkat stared and John look couldn't anywhere besides his lap.

"You'll just get mad, let's forget it," John said squishing his face trying to keep from bursting with inquisitiveness.

"You're overdue to piss me off again anyway, seriously I am surprised you held back this long," Karkat seemed to wish to continue but looked somewhat eager as the issue began to build up.

"Areyoureallygayandareyoudati ngGamzee, I mean you guys seem really close," John exploded and then waited for the wrathful ass-reckoning he was sure was coming. He looked at Karkat's red face, yep there it was.

"We are just good friends you moron!" Karkat shouted surprisingly more quiet than what John was expecting, "Do you really even think I would date that lunatic! That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard since your name," Karkat ruffled his hair but didn't seem to have the energy to work up a good rant. John paused before continuing, biting his lip.

"Then you are gay then?" Karkat folded his arms and glared.

"Does it matter?"

"No, I mean I'm okay with it. I just never met someone who was gay before….not in person anyway," John looked away feeling a bit vulnerable from Karkat's glower, he just had questions and didn't feel comfortable asking his friends. There was a certain safety in a stranger, even if he was determined they'd become good friends later.

"If I answer you will you play the movie and leave me alone?" John nodded, Karkat sighed, "I guess you can call it that, I mean honestly I don't really think about the gender thing because it's kind of stupid. Does it really make a difference who you love? I don't really think most people are as honest with that kind of stuff as they should be, I mean out comes the alcohol and suddenly everyone's ready to play scientist. I think people just have more prevalent preferences in varying degrees and everyone is a lot more open to the idea than they think, they don't really think about it too hard because society tells them not to. I could go on about this shit forever the long answer is I'm bisexual and the short is I'm gay, it's not all that black and white in my opinion. Now stop staring at me like that and play the damn movie," Karkat grunted and John nodded hitting play. His mind was reeling; the way Karkat talked about the stuff like it was so flexible was interesting. He knew he was straight, I mean he liked girls and such he thought they were pretty. The response was a knee jerk answer, but the way Karkat described it made him wonder about if he was as open-minded as he thought. It thought back to those few conversations where his friends had teased him too hard and he'd gotten upset, feeling that brief fleeting turmoil of confusion that came with the idea that people were seeing him in a light he wasn't comfortable with. He shook his tired head and began watching the movie. The movie was pretty heavily worded but had a gangster theme with mob style action that kept John's interest. John giggled as Karkat's attention to the romantic scenes was so consuming his eyes threatening to water. Karkat was more sensitive than he let on, which was a whole 'fucking' lot.

As the movie came to a close, John was able to get Karkat to relent, 'it wasn't so bad' even though he implied, correctly, that there was no way John had picked it. John asked him about his tastes and more about the online game they played, asking Karkat a million questions a minute to avoid Karkat's personalized rants on everything in between answers. Eventually Karkat, while answering John's recent question, realized he had been talking for some time without interruption. When he looked over through the darkness he saw that John had passed out completely.

"Idiot," He muttered lying down himself while turning on the light between them once more.  
(PLEASE READ NOTE)


End file.
